Dark Universe
Premise Required Story Chapter 1 - Dark Leaders Dark clouds came and lightning struck as a portal opened wide. A large being opened his claws and grabbed the toa with a mask of blinding light powers. The last thing the toa saw was being thrown in a dungeon, arms and legs chained to the wall and the door slammed shut leaving complete darkness. "Your not the only one here" a voice called out, the Toa asked "who are you? where am I? who am I?" the voice answered "I am Tahu, you are trapped in a dungeon, and the last question, I do not know the answer to" "So why are you here? let me guess, fighting for the downfall of our evil leaders?" the toa replied "I don't know why i'm here" the toa struggled to remember what happened before he was locked away "I was walking along the beech, when a portal opened, a strange being pulled me in. That is all the information I can give you" he tried with all his power to remember his name "by the way, i'm Takanuva, well at least I think it is" Takanuva said "You cant be Takanuva, he died, I want proof, shine your light at me" Takanuva shone his light at Tahu, he covered his eyes. "I cant believe this!" Takanuva looked at his chains, he shone his light so hard the chains melted, he did the same for Tahu's. "Tahu, tell me everything" Takanuva asked. "Once, we were at peace. Until six canisters washed ashore, we were expecting new toa. They came out of the canisters with two others, Axonn and Brutaka. With the power they had they could take over an entire island, which they did. Everyone enslaved, they worked day and night. They called themselves the 'Piraka'. If we disobeyed them we were sent straight to the dungeon, that's why im here. Me and Takanuva were best friends. The Piraka thought that if Takanuva could defeat the Makuta, he could defeat them, so they had him slaughtered." Chapter 2 - The Escape "We must try to escape, I know a Toa, Lesovikk, and his team, the toa Cordak" said Tahu. Takanuva manipulated the light so it looked as if they were still chained to the wall. Axonn came in to check on them, he saw that they were sleeping so he left, as he closed the door Tahu put his foot in and they both left. They ran out. As they ran by they saw an angry red figure with a whip, roaring at the matoran. "That's Hakann, he is the worst of them all," said Tahu. Thousands of Matoran walked by, chained to each other heading to the mine. Hakann caught a glimpse of Tahu and Takanuva but was distracted by a large explosion. "What are you standing there for?"Hakann roared at the black Piraka, Reidak. "Get over there you rock-head!" Reidak saw the two but Takanuva shone his light at him, blinding him for a minute. "I thought we had that light bulb beheaded!" They ran off to what used to be mount Ihu. "This place has changed," Takanuva said while looking at remains of mount Ihu. "That's Thok, the icy one, colder then my brother kopaka" replied Tahu. "What are they doing to those poor Po-Matoran? they're shivering cold, sculpting Mount Ihu into a statue of Thok!" said Takanuva. "Faster! Faster! How many stones have you got in your head?" roared Thok. ---- Reidak approached Hakann "Look, I know you're going to disagree with this, like always, but I think I saw that Takanuva guy!" said Reidak. "Cant be," Hakann replied. "Could've been another dumb Av-Matoran with that stupid mask." "Nope," Reidak answered. "There's only one of those masks, and we had his body thrown into the lava!" "Dont mess with me Reidak, I know you're lying, was this Vesok's idea? bet it was, Those two are in the dungeon, Axonn said they were sleeping, now scram!" Chapter 3 - Voya Nui They ran to Ga-Koro and stole a boat and headed straight to Voya Nui. They were greeted by an air Toa named Lesovikk, "Tahu haven't seen you in an ever-long time! hows it been?" "Not so great," answered Tahu. "Skakdi invaded Mata Nui, a gang called the piraka." Lesovikk replied "I wish to help, but I need to quick-dash to the Turaga, he wants to see me, me and the other toa will help you later on, but for now you can stay here. You look wounded, you should go see Idris, she'll patch you up ever-quick, see you!" More coming soon! Characters *Tahu *Takanuva *Lesovikk *Axonn *Thok *Hakann *Reidak Category:Stories